A computer information system, such as a healthcare information system, adapted to support a business enterprise, such as a hospital, typically provides a way for a user to organize and download information from the system in the form of a report. Typically, users generate reports for the enterprise using a custom report editor. Improvements to the custom report editor are generally proprietary and require the creation and maintenance of custom software for editing the layout of the reports to be produced by the system. Custom software may contain limitations to control the report's layout and aesthetics. Users also require additional training to understand and work with the custom report editor.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have a computer information system that provides reports, without a custom report editor, custom upgrade software, and additional user training. Accordingly, there is a need for a document generation system and user interface for producing a user desired document that overcomes these and other disadvantages of the prior systems.